


[podfic] those days

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David sometimes has bad days, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Patrick is a good boyfriend, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Because, every once in a while, David cannot get out of bed. If pressed to explain why, he can’t. It’s a melancholia that has no trigger, no warning, no reason. It doesn’t need one.Or, it's one of those days. Patrick knows what to do.[Podfic of those days, by blueink3]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[podfic] those days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096467) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> A little dollop of hurt-comforty fluff for Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest! 
> 
> Many thanks to blueink3 for permission to record this tender ficlet, which I often revisit when I'm feeling blue myself 💙
> 
> And thank you to Amanita_Fierce for beta-listening, brainstorming and betaing the cover art, and pondering the very definition of "fluff" with me!

**Streaming:**

  


**Text:** [those days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096467)

**Author:** [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3)

**Reader:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 3:23 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gRLQfAWQAOjbdKptxDcGWzLk-y22Pdo2/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 2 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro music: excerpt from ["We Walk the Same Line" by Everything but the Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BxAQhI0Prw)


End file.
